


[HIStory2 | 越界] 不放棄

by Neeruja



Category: HIStory2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeruja/pseuds/Neeruja
Summary: BL台劇《越界》衍生同人俊喆/家均→子軒關於青春不是只有打排球的少年們以及R18提醒





	[HIStory2 | 越界] 不放棄

* * *

 

在拿到正選資格的隊服時，陳家均差一點沒壓下胸中鼓脹到快要爆炸的激動心情，一張臉漲的通紅，心臟就像剛比完一場球賽一樣、咚咚地狂跳。

於是他艱難地要求自己深吸一口氣，然後無比鄭重的走到喊出他名字的邱子軒面前，用雙手接下這個人的託付、他的夢想、和他被迫僅兩年就必須提早結束的青春。

 

「家均，我很看好你哦！」

 

陳家均永遠不會忘記，邱子軒將隊服輕輕遞給他以後，又重重的、透過布料，將這份責任，按在他手中。

或許邱子軒以為隔著鏡片，就沒人查覺到他眼中仍有的不甘心、和貪求、和眷戀，它們點點閃爍，卻又悲傷的流轉其中；就在陳家均想要再細看的時候，邱子軒只是如往常般推了堆眼鏡，又回復成那個溫柔而強大的王牌。

即便他不能再飛，他也繼續用另一種方式，守護排球隊。

 

「交給你了，明年‧‧‧就靠你們了！」

 

交給我吧！

 

就如你的背號由我來繼承。

你所想要的，將來我都會拿來你面前，獻給你。

 

因為我是如此喜歡你。

 

***

 

「嗯...嗯哈、啊...！」‧

身體裡面，敏感的地方被人小幅又快速的磨過一下、一下，讓陳家均習慣忍下來的聲音，不小心就喊出了幾聲。

他們用和課本裡說的、完全不一樣的方式，彼此尋找到最能讓灼熱的身體平息下來的方法，在他們第一次感受到刺激和滿足以後，也就這樣繼續下去了。

雖然陳家均想過，自己會和男生發生關係，卻沒想過是李俊喆。

剛剛那幾下雖然覺得痛快，但為了防止聲音傳出去，陳家均趕緊用衣服把自己的嘴捂實。

這裡只是體育館的器材室，練習早就結束了，但說不定會有人巡邏、說不定還有哪個瘋子偷跑回來練習、說不定的說不定，這些在他們決定挑中這裡來發洩之前，李俊喆就跟他一一說過了，雖然他當時還沒聽完就要對方閉嘴、要做就快做。

 

因為他今天很生氣。

 

就在幾個小時前、在這間器材室外面的球場，那傢伙──菜鳥夏宇豪，也得到了隊服，正式成為他們的一員。

 

即使他再不想承認，他的加入已經是不變的事實，而檯面下，卻有什麼正在一點一點地改變，且加速往他無力追回的一方傾斜而去。

 

「邱子軒！」他聽到菜鳥在練習中間和邱子軒的閒聊「你的呢？你的背號是幾號？」

 

他內心喀磴一下，甚至停下手上的練習，全神只集中在經理的回答。

 

「經理又沒隊服，哪來的背號？」

 

「不是啦、哎呀我是說...」

 

「你哦...我知道你要問什麼，」邱子軒像是被夏宇豪的慌張逗笑了「我過去穿7號，怎麼了？」

 

「是喔...」夏宇豪的話停了一下，又繼續說著「哎、反正是你給我的，幾號都一樣囉！」

 

夏宇豪在那個停頓中間，似乎有往自己這邊投以短暫的視線，但他不確定，因為他在對方疑似要轉過來之前，就逃開了目光。

 

有夠沒用。

 

或許他的直覺一開始就在警告他，這個菜鳥會是他最大的對手。

他們同樣追求肆意釋放胸中的怒火、一旦有了目標就不輕易放手，好勝的他們還想、他們都想，待在喜歡的人身邊、愈久愈好；只是等到他驚覺那個人的身邊已容不下他的位置時，他能做的，就只有逃跑了，還挾帶對自己認輸的憤恨，就像隻無頭蒼蠅般，丟臉地亂竄。

 

「陳家均。」

 

聽到李俊喆出聲喚了他一下、或是提醒，在陳家均回神了以後，他感覺體內的陰莖動的大力又深入了幾下，短促的喘息倏地停止，轉為平緩的氣息長長噴吐在他的後頸，帶套的陰莖沒有馬上抽出，反而接著也感受到圈住它的環狀感縮了縮──他也終於射出，頓時鬆懈下來的身體還要靠著李俊喆才不致於跌坐在地。

 

「喂！可以了。」又等了一下才恢復過來的陳家均用手肘去推身後的人，表示他們差不多該收拾了。

 

他們快速擦拭自己和穿回衣物，到此陳家均有覺得心情稍微平復了點，因此想了一下，還是問了李俊喆。

 

「欸，那傢伙就這樣加入了。」

 

「嗯？」釦好制服的李俊喆先是疑惑，畢竟他沒想到陳家均會主動提起夏宇豪「喔...學長們決定的事，我沒意見啊。」

 

白了對方一眼，陳家均無奈回嘴「對啦！問你什麼都沒意見，就不要到時候先發位置被搶走！」

 

「他不是打我的位置吧。」

 

「你！」

 

但想了想也對，雖然不快他也無法反駁，陳家均這時只能以行動表示不滿，因此他得意看著李俊喆現在捂住腿側的吃痛表情。

 

「不過，我不會被換下來的，你看著吧！」

 

一手搭在器材室的門把上，準備要離開的陳家均卻沒有馬上開門出去，他想趁著腦中的念頭正熱、尚未消退下來的現在，告訴一個能夠理解自己的對象。

也許，這樣就會有人幫自己記得，贏得比賽，是他最後能為邱子軒做到的事，他要代替他成為球場上的7號背影，而不做那個站在他身旁的人。

 

「我知道，因為你不會輕易放棄的，對吧？」李俊哲的聲音自背後傳來。

 

以為他說的是比賽，陳家均回過身，像是下定決心的表現，他直直看向李俊喆，無比認真的點了下頭。

 

李俊喆想，他應該要扳起嚴肅面孔來回應友人的決心的，只是雖然他口中不承認，但其實多少也被新人入隊搞得浮躁的心情，至此才真正放鬆下來，自己也沒意識到的笑意趁機浮上嘴角。

 

「欸，我說的不只是排球哦，」李俊喆往陳家均走去，比自己矮了一顆頭的人隨著他靠近的距離，改為仰頭看向走到身旁的他「...我們的事，你也不放棄、想繼續嗎？」 

！ 

愣了一下才發現自己被調戲的陳家均，這才氣急敗壞地一把勾住被自己過激反應而逗笑出聲的李俊喆，邊烙下不痛不癢的狠話，他們一邊離開了狹小的器材室、穿越整個排球場、放學回家。

 

「...喂！不要再笑了，再笑、就換我上你哦！」

「嗯，很期待哦！」

 

 

 

END


End file.
